


Five Things That Never Happened to Martha Jones

by MegLynn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegLynn/pseuds/MegLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sat on a crate, hunched over with her arms wrapped around herself, shivering slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things That Never Happened to Martha Jones

**Author's Note:**

> This was written several years ago, but I'm just now moving fics onto here. Hope you enjoy!

ONE

Martha Jones, four and a quarter years old, sits on the playground, playing in the sand by herself because her sister didn't want to get dirty.

She likes playing alone, more than she should at her age. But, like a girl her age, she doesn't know enough to care.

She hears a funny noise somewhere behind her. Startled, she quickly looks around. Just as she's about to run to her mum, she sees a man striding towards her. He doesn't really notice her, and he ends up stopping a few feet away from her, his back to her.

He looks different, strange to her, with his unruly, curly hair. So she walks toward him, curiously, and picks up the part of his scarf that's dragging on the ground. She grins in delight at the brightly coloured thing.

The man moves forward only to stop when he feels a tug. Little Martha stares up at the man when he turns to her. He looks at her, puzzled for a moment. She looks up to him, almost in fear.

But then he crouches, coming eye-to-eye with her, and smiles warmly at her. He fishes out a jelly baby to give her and he quickly moves away as he catches sight of the young girl's mother coming over.

Martha chews happily on her sweet as her mother takes her arm and leads her away.

TWO

She waited until the Doctor calmed down before taking a deep breath to talk to him. They had just come back into the TARDIS, and the Doctor was fiddling with the console's controls.

"Doctor, I think I'd like to go home." His fingers freeze and he looked up at her. Martha saw understanding in his eyes. She thought she saw a little fear there, too.

"Well, after an ordeal like that, I'm not surprised. A stop at home, hugs and kisses for the family, and off we can go then!" His laugh and smile were hollow. He heard himself, and he knew. He knew, she thought to herself.

"Doctor, after the things we've been through, what I've done for you…after the things I've seen you do, I need time. I don't want to argue with you about your decision to hide, but what it all led to…I need my own bed. I can't be here and be okay."

He nodded at her, but hadn't moved. He stared at his feet, almost glaring at them, before rubbing his hands over his face.

"I know. And I'm so sorry." He made it sound so sincere. But he wouldn't look at her and he turned his eyes to the console.

She shut her eyes as they filled with tears.

"I meant it. You've been so much to me, and I love you for it. And I've loved every minute of what you've shown me, I want to see so much more of it. But the things I see when I close my eyes…I need time. To see my family, to be a doctor." She paused, and quietly finished, "To be away from you."

Just a single tear slipped out before she could stop it. The Doctor looked at her, she couldn't figure out what he was thinking. He slipped his hands out of his pockets and walked over to her.

His head leaned down toward her slightly, his eyes on hers. She wrapped her arms around him as he did the same. He held her to him tightly.

He managed to get her home about an hour after they had last left. She left the TARDIS with her bag and turned to him with an idea.

"Here, take my phone. I'll call you when you're needed." She laughed as she said it, had hoped that he'd believe she didn't need him.

"Yeah, good." A breath and a pause. "Take care Martha Jones." He grinned at her, his proud, manic grin, and she nodded and smiled back.

"I'll be seeing you."

He kept the phone in his pocket at all times and she never called.

THREE

She didn't realize how cold it'd be in the warehouse. She sat on a crate, hunched over with her arms wrapped around herself, shivering slightly.

Martha could see the Doctor pacing, he sometimes muttered to himself, mostly wore a serious expression, obviously trying to work something out.

With a glance to Jack, she could see him staring at her. She wasn't sure, though, if he was really looking at her or staring through her.

He soon stood up and walked over to her. Kneeling in front of her, he looked at her with a gentle face.

"How are you doing?"

She thought about it before answering. "I think I'm mostly tired." She gave him a weak smile.

He tried smiling back. She noticed that part of his collar was sticking up on the side. She reached out her hands to fold it, to fix it for him. He bent his head down, like he was trying to watch her hands. She smoothed out his shoulders and brought her hands to rest on his chest, just below his collar. Her hands gripped his shirt lightly. When he brought his head back up, her eyes were squeezed shut.

She opened them slowly, but leaned forward quickly, pressing her lips to Jack's.

His hands came up to rest on her cheeks, neither stopping her nor deepening the kiss. She pulled back and gave him a tight grin. His hands stayed a moment longer, giving an affectionate squeeze, before moving them and standing up so he could sit beside her, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

They sat together quietly, just watching the Doctor continue his pacing. Martha noticed that he was pacing closer than he had been before.

FOUR

They hold a memorial in most of the countries she'd been in. The people cry for the woman who tried to save the world.

There were only ever rumours about what she had been doing, but it was the best thing the remaining people of Earth had. A little sliver of a chance that this hell could end.

Martha Jones had travelled the world, by foot, by herself, for 312 days when she died.

That little sliver of hope was destroyed, signalling the countdown to the end of the world.

FIVE

Martha is walking to the hospital when she faintly hears something down an alley she'd just passed. She isn't sure she recognizes it, she can always just believe she imagines it, but she stops to look anyway.

She quickly walks back and peaks down the alley.

It was there. Really there. She slowly takes steps down the alley, almost inching toward it.

But the door of the TARDIS opens abruptly and a tall man with a black leather jacket steps out. He stops short of her when he sees her staring.

"Are you..?" She can't finish her sentence. The man notices her pause and lifts an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

Annoyed, he moves closer. "Am I what?"

"You're him, right?" She pauses, breathing a laugh, shaking her head a bit. "You're the Doctor."

His eyebrows shoot up, and he leans his body back.

His eyes then narrow and he asks, "Do I know you?"

"Not yet, apparently." She quickly looks him up and down. Not bad, she thought, not bad at all.

He is still staring at her, strangely, when he says, "I shouldn't be talking to you then, should I?"

Ignoring that, she asks if he's alone, if he has someone travelling with him.

He huffs a breath and moves around her, meaning to leave the alley. "I don't need anyone."

She follows after him quickly.

"I can tell you that's not true. I know that first hand, mister." She catches up to him. "You're all alone now, aren't you?"

He stares at her, his blue eyes more pained than she remembered in her own Doctor's.

She puts her hand out. "I'm Martha Jones. Sometime in your future I'll travel with you for almost a year before—" She breaks off. She wasn't thinking that one through. "I travelled with you a long while."

He doesn't question her about what she meant to say, and he looks at her hand before quickly taking it and flashing her a grin. She smiles back and shakes his hand.

"It's good to meet you, Martha Jones. I'm the Doctor."


End file.
